In the past year, I have used the CGL facilities to examine the structure of a de novo designed four-helix bundle protein for which I have determined the three-dimensional structure using X-ray crystallography. The four0helix bundle protein was designed on CGL computers using Midas and several programs I developed in previous years. In the past year I have added the capability of displaying electron density wire frames around selected molecular groups to the "density" delegate, which I wrote to work within Midas two years ago.